Problem: What is the least common multiple of 30 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(30, 12) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 30 and 12. We know that 30 x 12 (or 360) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 30 until we find a number divisible by 12. 30, 60, So, 60 is the least common multiple of 30 and 12.